Blood Drops and Roses
by miki230
Summary: When Naruto decided to move out on his own, he never thought the place he picked would be bathed in blood and betrayal 50 years after the sad event, can Naruto escape the destruction and pain caused by those before or will a fox be the end of him R&R PLZ


**Blood Drops and Roses**

**HI HI! I know I haven't updated anything in a while! I am so sorry bout that! but how about a new story for you all? **

**I know I know "get back to work on the other stories!" but my brain is dead _ thus, you will have to put up with this until it revives ^_^**

**Thank you all for your support and care!**

**This is another Naruto fic but the pairing is of course, the wonderful Naru-chan! And O_O whats this! The demonic demon fox known to us as Kyuubi? I MUST be insane!**

**But yep, that's the pairing ^_^ hope you all like it!**

**So here is the prolog for my newest story! **

**Rating: M for boy/boy smex**

**/**

**Prelude**

Pain...all he felt was pain and anger.

He didn't know what he had done, all he did was protect the village as was his duty. He had chosen to protect this village for it housed a little girl whom he had rescued and promised her mother to protect. He had been comfortable in his woods, away from humanity and safe from all dangers not that many could take on a demon boy. Yes, he was a child born and blessed to house the spirit of the nine tailed fox. His flame red hair and crimson slitted eyes marking hims as such.

One day, a dying woman holding a small bundle had wandered into his woods. Curious, he had gone to her when she begged him to protect the small child...a little girl with black hair and purple eyes. Feeling compassion for the dying mother and her young babe, he transformed to his human form and picked her up, promising to protect her. From there, he went to a village on the edge of his woods and entrusted her to the village elder, an older man with a young son who had a blinding smile and bright blue eyes.

All there feared him and said they wanted no child brought by a demon in their town. The elder and his son though said that they would allow her to stay in the village if the demon boy became the protective deity and kept them from harm.

Feeling they were well within their rights to ask, the demon readily agreed and, leaving the child with a single red stone of crystallized fox fire, he locked himself within the shrine, sealing his own power to the land and never letting any harm come to the village. As the girl grew, she became closer with the village elders son causing strife between the village. Many tried to harm the girl but each time, a shield of fire came up to protect her.

One day though, when she and the older boy whom turned out to be named Minato were out for they had become close over the years, a boy attacked them with a knife and no fire shield came up. Instead, Minato disarmed the boy and took her hand, dragging the girl to the market where he yelled out for all to hear, including the fox.

"You don't have to protect her anymore! I will save her from all who hurt her! So let me do it, let me take her!"

The towns people stared in both horror and joy. Those who stared in horror suddenly raised their voices in protest, many taking to throwing rocks at the young couple when suddenly, amid the rage and happiness, flame appeared out of no where, a ring surrounding the couple and protecting them from the rocks. Outside the circle, a male, head down one hand to the side and flame colored hair blowing behind him appeared.

Raising his head slowly, crimson eyes narrows and face grim, he looked out over the crowed. Some cowered in fear while others stood fear in their hatred. The demon called out, not in rage but with a sense of determination and righteousness.

"Why do you attack them? They are nothing more then two lovers hoping to move forward in their love with the blessing of their home. So why would you attack them?"

A man spoke up with conviction.

"Because the girl is cursed! A demon child that must die!" Many raised their voices to agree and the fox only shook his head.

"Then I will extend my protection to both. I, who have protected you all for 17 years now will protect and bless their union so that none can tear it apart."

Minato stepped through the protective ring at that moment, placing a hand on the fox's shoulder.

"Kyuubi...nine tailed fox boy...you have protected us for so long and even when you could have let us die in retaliation for how we have acted, you never let harm befall us. I thank you for saving us for all this time and now, I ask you as a friend, will you continue to do so no matter what?"

Kyuubi turned to the boy before looking at his ward. Sighing softly he held a hand out to her which she took quickly, also stepping through the blaze.

"Shira...beautiful Shira. I never knew why I saved you and I never knew why I chose to stay in this village...maybe one day I shall find a love like yours. You and Minato are bless here and will be loved forever by me. I will never let harm befall you or yours no matter what."

Shira nodded and took her loves hand before walking through the crowd and away from those that would hate while those that were happy for them followed them.

Kyuubi stayed where he was, his eyes becoming cold as he took in the ones left. His red and black robe melted into his skin, becoming fur as he turned into a large red fox, his fangs snapping out as he growled.

"You will all learn to accept them or you will die by my claws." With that, he vanished into the earth, returning to his shrine.

It was that night though...that night that they betrayed him...allowed him to be locked inside of the shrine walls and experience the pain of never seeing or touching the world of the living. They killed him for lack of better word...he was frozen there.

They came at night, five priests, five people with the power to seal him...and one that should not have been there. Minato...he was there but he wasn't there to save Kyuubi...no...his father would only bless them if the Kyuubi was destroyed...only then would he be allowed to marry the girl.

Minato cried for the creature who screamed and fought, asking over and over WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! A voice that would haunt the blondes for centuries that screamed out for help, to make the pain stop...to just kill him and not make him suffer. Minato could give no mercy though...only a prayer that someone would undo the evil he had done to the creature they owed their lives too.

Kyuubi lifted his broken body a final time, blood streaming down his face like red tears. "Minato..." He growled. "You have betrayed me..." a grunt of pain as another wave of agony hit him "If it was not for her...I would curse you...instead...I pray that for her sake you never hurt her for if you do...you will feel more agony then I have felt here today...I promise you a lifetime of hardships and tortures from this day on...good bye Minato...I will see you in death."

With a final roar of pain, Kyuubi dissolved and lay dormant within the walls while the rest of the shrine was burnt to the ground.

None would be allowed back into the shrine for 50 years while the beast within it stewed and burned in agony and hate.

50 years before one person would come...but would they be the end of the village or the end of the fox...will you be waiting to find out?

**/**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I did it! A prolog! woooooooooot!**

**Please oh pleasey review! I need reviews to keep my mind working while I get back to work on the Love Is Blood Deep! thankies thankies thakies! I love you all so much thank you for reading the chapie! **

**Tata for now!**


End file.
